Dominion Special Operations Command (D.S.O.C.)
'' Note: This page is a work in progress and may change suddenly.'' The Dominion Special Operations Command (DSOC) is charged with overseeing the various Special Operations Commands of the Military of the Dominion. DSOC is headquartered in the Capital. Roles *Counter Terrorism *Gathering of Intelligence *Protection of the Dominions VIPs *Covert Operations(an operation that is so planned and executed as to conceal the identity of or permit plausible denial by the sponsor.) *Direct action *Special Reconnaissance(Special Reconnaissance is conducted by small units of highly trained military personnel, usually from special force units or military intelligence organizations, who operate behind enemy lines, avoiding direct combat and detection by the enemy.) *Hostage Rescues (A subject taken into enemy hands that needs to be recovered) *Personnel Recovery(Personnel designated by the Emperor or Arch Overseer, who are isolated, missing, detained, or captured in an operational environment.) *Unconventional warfare(Unconventional warfare is the opposite of conventional warfare. Where conventional warfare is used to reduce an opponent's military capability, unconventional warfare is an attempt to achieve military victory through acquiescence, capitulation, or clandestine support for one side of an existing conflict.) Branches of D.S.O.C. Dominion Special Operations Command branches off into three subdivisions. The three would be as followed, Light Operations, Dark Operations, and Dominion Intelligence. Light Operations Light Operations is lead by the Operazioni Fantasma has the task of overtaking all operations that take place during day. Light Operations is under command of Director Claude Umbria. One that would work under Light Operations would be called a Light Operator Dark Operations Dark Operations is lead by the Order of Clandestino and has the task of overtaking all operations that take place during night. Dark Operations is under command of Director Valor. One that would work under Dark Operations would be called a Dark Operator. Dominion Intelligence Dominion Intelligence (D.I.) has the task of gathering intelligence that would prove beneficial to the Dominion and taking and organizing intel from both Operations (Dark and Light). One that would work under Dominion Intelligence would be called an Intel Operator. The Badge of the Dominion Special Operations Command What can it do? The badge that is used by official members of D.S.O.C. hold a great amount of power when presented to one within the Dominion or land under control of the Dominion. It acts as a passport for when returning from missions, it can presented to an owner or resident of a premisis to gain immediate access to that area. It may also be presented to gain information from residents of the Dominion or gain access to documents related to their task. It may not be used for personal matters whatsoever, abuse of the badge will result in temporary dimissal from D.S.O.C. or permament removal from the organization. What does it look like? A lower rank member D.S.O.C. badge would be made of steel, and be of the D.S.O.C. Insignia. It would be in size about ooc'ly an F.B.I. badge. A high rank official D.S.O.C. badge would be made of mithril, and be of the D.S.O.C. Insignia. The badge would be painted of the Insignia's official colors along with the official's name and rank embedded into it. Sources *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Covert_Operations *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Personnel_Recovery *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special_Reconnaissance *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Unconventional_warfare Category:Organization Category:Military Category:Custom Content